Beauty and the Beast: Novelization
by Bad Luck Bree
Summary: I decided to do a novelization of the movie and add my own little twists, but I didn't change the story at all!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Though she had traveled far and wide in her life, the girl was sure she had never seen anything as grand as this. The building, more like a grand cathedral, rose high above the treetops. It seemed awkwardly placed in the center of a forest glade, miles away from any towns or villages.

The girl came through the thick forest, wearing no weapon as travelers ought to have done. She feared no opponent. No one dared come near her due to her strange ailment. She pulled her cloak tighter about herself, gazing up at the structure. Curiosity pricked at her. She decided to venture inside. She feared no danger.

Going to the great oaken doors, the girl pushed them open, entering, her feet padding softly on the stone floor. Her gaze was captured by the countless stained-glass windows decorating the walls. Her eyes grew wide, trying to take it all in as she walked forward.

An elderly man stood at the far end of the building. He heard the door creak open and looked up. He saw the visitor coming forward. Unlike all others who saw the strange girl, he was not alarmed by her appearance. He simply smiled, speaking in a voice that wasn't raised louder than conversational tones but echoed through the room, "Ah, young one, I knew you would be coming soon."

The girl looked up, doubly surprised. First, he hadn't run away at the sight of her. Secondly, he acted as if he knew who she was. She felt her hackles rising. The girl had a suspicious nature, never quick to trust. She flexed her limbs, speaking in a harsh voice, signaling that she wasn't afraid to fight, "What do you know of me, old one? Should I be familiar with you, or are you trying to trick me?"

The man chuckled, his voice a nice thing to listen to. He came forward, his robes brushing the floor. He came level with the girl. The girl was abnormally tall, but this man reached her height. He was old, but his former youth could still be seen. He looked into the girl's eyes and spoke in a friendly voice, "Arabelle, isn't it?"

Arabelle's eyes narrowed, and she snarled, "What witchcraft is this?"

The man smiled again, raising his hands disarmingly, "Fear not, young one. I have a way of knowing things. Besides, you've suffered worse witchcraft, yes?"

Arabelle bristled, knowing the man was referring to her strange ailment. She lowered her eyes as the man continued speaking, "Arabelle…answered prayer…fitting name."

Arabelle snapped at the old man, "I've prayed for deliverance for years! No prayer has been answered!"

The old man didn't flinch at her outburst. He spoke, "Young one, none of your prayers are sincere. All of your travels should have taught you things. I see you will need my help."

Arabelle pricked up her ears, "You? You will help me?" Hope sprang up in her hardened heart.

The man nodded, "Aye…come with me." He led her to the front of the room, indicating that she sit down. Arabelle obeyed, watching the elder intently. He sat as well, looking up at the stained glass windows.

"Do you see those windows? They tell a story. A story you should listen well to." He looked at the girl, straight into her eyes and into her soul, "You see, many began as you did. Some went on, never ending their ways and heading to destruction, while others did something about it. You, my young friend, are lucky to have stumbled upon this place. Not many are allowed to find it. Fate was good to you."

Arabelle's impatience got the better of her. She interrupted the man, "Will you tell me how to be free of this or not?"

The man held up a hand, "Arabelle…you must learn to cure yourself…now let me begin."

He swept his hand out, indicating the farthest stained glass window. Arabelle turned her eyes to it, taking in the scene depicted in it as the old man began his tale.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind."

The old man began pointing out the different illustrations as he continued, "But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there."

"Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"


	2. The New Girl

Chapter I

The New Girl

Belle was pleasantly surprised as she left the house. The air wasn't too cold or too hot. It was just right. It would be a beautiful day. A beautiful day, but a boring day. Just like every day.

Belle stifled a yawn, hooking her basket over one arm as she began the short stroll to town. She thought about the last few months. She and her father had moved to this small little town after an unfortunate turn of events. Belle hadn't exactly welcomed the move, but she knew it was for the best and didn't complain. She had hoped that perhaps her life would somehow liven up. But it didn't. In fact, it got duller.

Belle felt the familiar cobblestones under her feet as she entered the town square. She looked up at the windows above the shops and apartments. People were opening their businesses and calling greetings to one another. Belle sighed. Well, routine was what these people were used to. Routine was the routine. And it was a comforting thing for everyone else. But Belle was tired of it.

Belle sniffed the air. Ah…she smelled fresh bread. The _boulangerie _must have just opened. Yes, there was the plump figure of the baker walking to his shop, carrying a pan of fresh baked rolls and loaves. He turned and saw Belle walking past. He called out cheerily to her, "Good morning, Belle!"

Belle, pleased that someone had spoken to her, responded, "Good morning, monsieur!"

The baker glanced at her over his shoulder, "Where are you off to?"

Belle smiled, taking a book out of her basket, "The bookshop," she continued enthusiastically, "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

The baker cut her off, "That's nice." He leaned in through the window slot, calling, "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Belle smiled, shrugging and moving away. She saw a wagon moving through town. Hoping to catch a quick ride, she jumped nimbly aboard, not caring that the townsfolk were all casting her strange glances. She was used to that.

The normal chatter of town life filled the air. People were bargaining or calling out greetings to one another. Belle had heard it all before. It seemed like everyone asked the same old questions, gave the same old answers and moved on to the same old business. But Belle was tired of the 'same old's'. She wanted something different.

_There must be more than this provincial life._

Belle jumped down from the wagon as it passed the bookshop. She looked up at the sign, smiling. This was one of her ways to escape the monotony of the day. She could lose herself in the make-believe lands in her stories, imagine herself taking part in those adventures, live through the perils of the heroes and revel in the celebrations of dragons fought and slain.

If only life could be an adventure!

_But I'm a grown woman!_ Belle reasoned with herself, _I should stop wishing for what can never happen and face life realistically!_

_But what's wrong with dreaming?_

Belle entered the bookshop, looking about expectantly. The shop owner looked up, smiling at her through his thick glasses, "Ah, Belle!" He was familiar with the girl as she frequented his store so often.

Belle smiled at him, taking the book from the basket and saying, "Good morning! I've come to return the book I borrowed."

The bookseller took the book, returning it to the shelf as he spoke in wonderment, "Finished already?"

Belle was already looking through the shelves, "Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?"

The shopkeeper laughed, "Not since yesterday!" It was refreshing to see one so young interested in books.

Belle climbed up the ladder, smiling as she scanned the shelves, "That's all right. I'll borrow…this one!" She took a book from the shelf, handing it to the bookseller. The man looked at the book, speaking with amusement, "That one? But you've read it twice!"

Belle spoke with a slight laugh in her voice, "Well, it's my favorite!" She pushed her weight against the ladder, rolling it down the track as she spoke dramatically, "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

As she climbed down, the bookseller put his arm around her, handing her the book and speaking kindly, "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours."

Belle was ushered to the door, protesting, "But sir!"

The man laughed, "I insist!"

The girl was delighted. Her beautiful face was lit by a smile, "Well thank you…thank you very much!" She turned, waving and leaving the bookshop, immediately opening her new book and beginning to read the stories she had memorized by heart, but each time found something new. _Why can't my life be like that?_

Near the center of the town, a flock of geese were passing over. A shot rang out and one of the geese, struck by the shot, fell to earth. A small, fat man with incredibly comical features ran laboriously about, holding a bag and ready to catch the goose. However, his skills were lacking and the prize hit the ground hard. Hurriedly grabbing it, the small man stuffed it into the bag and hurried back to the taller man who had shot it.

This man was tall and handsome. He was enough to make any girl swoon, with large, defined muscles and a cocky grin on his face. However, one look at him told you everything underneath was warped and ugly. He was selfish and vain, only thinking of himself.

Lefou, the smaller man, spoke up to the taller man, "Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

Gaston blew on the muzzle of his gun, speaking in his overconfident voice, "I know."

Lefou continued praising his master, "Huh, no beast alive stands a chance against you…and no girl for that matter!" he added this with a grin.

Gaston was used to comments like this. He grabbed Lefou by the collar, hauling him up, "It's true, Lefou. And I've got my sights set on that one!" He pointed with his gun. Lefou followed the gun barrel, seeing the young girl he had indicated. "The inventor's daughter?" His voice was tinged with disbelief. _He certainly knows how to pick the hard prey!_

Gaston nodded, "She's the one." He dropped Lefou, preening himself as he continued, "The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

Lefou protested, "But she's-"

Gaston ignored the small man, going on, "The most _beautiful _girl in town!"

"I know-" Lefou was quick to agree but was interrupted as he tried to point out something.

Gaston continued, "That makes her the best." He hauled Lefou up by his collar, glaring at him as he spoke, "And don't I deserve the best?"

Of course, poor Lefou had no choice but to agree to everything Gaston said, but he continued to attempt to speak, "Well, of course, I mean, you do, but I mean-"

Gaston dropped Lefou and straightened, looking at himself in a shiny pan hanging from a peddler's cart. He continued his preening until he looked back towards Belle. The girl had walked by him whilst he had been enamored with his own visage. He turned, striding after her purposefully. He was going to marry Belle…whether she wanted it or not. Besides, who wouldn't want a man as handsome as he was?

Obviously he didn't know Belle well enough.

Belle was meanwhile easily maneuvering through the crowded streets, still enthralled with her book. Gaston struggled to keep up with her. Belle had no knowledge that he was following her. She couldn't have cared less, anyhow.

Belle tried to block out the sounds of the people. The normal bickering and business was going on all around her.

"Bonjour!"

"Pardon!"

"Good day!"

"Mais oui!"

"You call this bacon?"

"What lovely grapes!"

"Some cheese!"

"Ten yards…"

"One pound."

Gaston pushed through a crowd of people gathered around a stand, trying to keep track of where Belle was. She was headed for the edge of town. Good, he'd be able to catch her there…if he could get through, "'Scuse me."

"I'll get the knife."

"Please let me through!"

"This bread!"

"Those fish!"

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

"Madame's mistaken!"

Gaston at last squeezed through and entered one of the houses, exiting through an upper window and climbing up the roof, slipping over the other side.

Belle at last broke through the crowd at the edge of town, her eyes still on the pages of her book. She hardly noticed when Gaston leaped down from the roof, striking a noble pose and speaking in a horribly artificial charming accent, "_Hello,_ Belle."

Belle didn't even spare him a glance as she answered, still reading her book, "Bonjour, Gaston."

Gaston, knowing that he was being ignored, grabbed the book from Belle as she passed.

Belle sighed, trying to keep her annoyance in check, "Gaston, may I have my book, please?"

Gaston held the book sideways, flipping through it and squinting as he asked in disbelief, "How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

Belle crossed her arms, stifling a smile. What a simpleton! "Well, some people use their imaginations." _No wonder I don't fit quite in._

Gaston shrugged, "Belle, it's about time you got your head out of these books," here he threw the book carelessly over his shoulder. It landed in the mud. Belle gasped, running to it. Gaston stood in front of it, continuing to speak, "and pay attention to more important things…like me." Here he grinned winningly at her.

Belle picked up the book and carefully began to wipe mud from it with her apron. Gaston continued speaking, "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas…and thinking." Here he sounded somewhat scornful.

Belle was somewhat insulted, and she voiced her opinion of Gaston with a slight smirk, "Gaston, you are positively primeval."

This large word was totally lost on Gaston. He put his arm around Belle's shoulders, chuckling, "Why thank you, Belle. Hey, what d'ye say you and me walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." He began forcibly leading Belle in the direction of the tavern. Belle groaned inwardly and spoke, "Maybe some other time…" _Once you find out there are other things far more interesting than yourself._

Three young women who had all fallen madly in love with Gaston and who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, all scoffed at Belle.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's crazy!"

"He's _gorgeous!_"

Belle disentangled herself from Gaston's arm, backing away, "Please, Gaston, I can't. I have to go home and help my father." She began backing away towards her house.

Lefou, who had been following at Gaston's heel, burst out laughing, "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" He and Gaston both fell about laughing.

Belle rushed to her father's defense, "Don't talk about my father that way!"

Gaston quickly switched sides, cuffing Lefou hard across the back of the head, "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!"

Belle put her hand on her hip, continuing, "My father's not crazy! He's a genius!"

As if on cue, a loud explosion was heard and smoke shot out through the basement of her house. Belle gasped, running towards the house, concern on her pretty face. Gaston and Lefou both burst out laughing again until Gaston cuffed Lefou harder this time, still laughing.

Belle rushed to the basement, pushing open the small cellar door. She coughed, shutting her eyes as they began to water from the smoke. She waved her hand to clear some of the smoke and climbed into the basement. "Papa?"

Belle's father, Maurice, was staggering up, the splintered remains of a barrel strapped around his waist. He hopped about, trying to pull the barrel off as he grunted, "How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" He succeeded in pulling the barrel off…along with his pants. Quickly pulling those back up, Maurice kicked away the wooden shrapnel.

Belle spoke with concern, "Are you all right, Papa?" This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Her father was an inventor, and Belle was somewhat used to explosions and strange happenings. Currently he was working on a machine that would make chopping firewood much easier. He had worked somewhat obsessively on it, convinced that it would be a success.

Maurice growled in frustration, "I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" He kicked the machine, and it shuddered, spitting out smoke. It was a strange looking contraption with a large axe set up on the front of a lever. It looked like a siege weapon.

Belle smiled fondly, "You always say that."

Maurice wiped ash from his face, his white hair in disarray from the explosion, "Well, I mean it this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work."

Belle put her hands on her father's shoulders, encouraging him, "Yes you will! And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Her father was hoping to win at the inventor's fair and perhaps sell it and patent it for a fair amount of money.

Maurice harrumphed, but Belle continued, kissing his cheek, "And become a world famous inventor."

Maurice looked at his daughter, "You really believe that?"

Belle smiled, hugging him, "I always have!" _Anything can be done if you put your mind to it! _

Maurice smiled, his energy and determination renewed, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" He got down on his back, sliding under the machine, readying his goggles as he called out to Belle, "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there…" His voice became somewhat muffled as he asked Belle, "So, did you have a good time in town today?" He was confident that a girl as sweet as Belle had made friends in town.

Belle went to the toolbox, sorting through it until she saw the tool her father needed. She was never sure what it looked like…an eggbeater with dials or a slingshot with netting. No matter. She picked it out and answered her father's question, "I got a new book." Then she asked him a question that had been plaguing her for quite some time, "Papa…do you think I'm odd?"

Maurice's voice emerged from under the machine, "My daugher? Odd?" He slid out from under the machine, his goggles magnifying his eyes, making him look slightly ridiculous and…well…odd. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Belle handed her father his tool as he slid back under the machine, "It's just…I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to." _No one like me…no one who's really interested in me. No one who understands me…or understands what I really want._

Maurice's voice answered her, "What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!"

Belle sighed, a slight laugh in her voice, "He's handsome all right." She spread her arms to accentuate what she said, "And rude, and conceited and…Oh, Papa, he's not for me." She sat down, resting her chin in her hand.

"Well, don't you worry, 'cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us!" Maurice emerged from under the machine, "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try!" He pulled the lever to start it.

The machine began to buzz and whir. Maurice and Belle both stood back, covering their ears. The axe began going up and down stiffly, then began to move faster and more smoothly. It split through the piece of wood resting on the tray. After severing it, the spring loaded tray sent the wood spinning through the wood. Belle and her father ducked their heads as the wood sped by, landing perfectly on the wood pile.

Belle clapped her hands delightedly, smiling, "It works!"

Maurice spoke with disbelief in his voice, "It does?" He had to look again to assure himself, "It _does!_"

Belle hugged her father, kissing his cheek, "You did it! You really did it!"

Maurice was overjoyed. He stood up in triumph, "Hitch up Phillipe, girl, I'm off to the fair!" He forgot to duck his head and was nailed in the side of the head by one of the cut logs. He swayed woozily on his feet for a moment. Belle supported him, laughing, "Let's start by bringing you back to full consciousness, shall we?"


End file.
